Ashtin Roth
|image = Ashtin_Roth_headshot_01.jpg |caption = |title = |gender = Female |nickname = |age = /10000000000-20000705/10000)}} |schoolgrade = 12th in the 2017/18 schoolyearhttp://www.jrn.com/kgun9/news/Tucson-teen-chosen-for-Dance-Moms-296172461.html?lc=Smart |height = |adultheight = |born = July 5, 2000 https://twitter.com/CravenLeyla/status/617748277945962497 http://websta.me/p/758375774254549622_234163345 http://websta.me/p/493796600048797706_234163345 |profession = Dancer |affiliations = BC Dance CADC (former guest) Jeanette's BDA (guest) Dance Force 1 |hometown = Tucson, Arizonahttp://www.jrn.com/kgun9/news/Tucson-teen-chosen-for-Dance-Moms-296172461.html |parents = Jennifer Roth Danny Roth |siblings = Elijah (older brother)https://instagram.com/p/167fq7tEvQ/ Jewels (younger sister)http://websta.me/p/842831705606489380_364146824 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F11MMZhnt_o ages of siblings |grandparents = |spouses = |children = |friends = Haley Huelsman Chloe Smith Tessa Wilkinson Addison Moffett Kaycee Rice Tara Johnson Vivi-Anne Stein Cathy Nesbitt-Stein Brynn Rumfallo Maddie Ziegler Nia Frazier JoJo Siwa Gianna Newborg Alexa Moffett Molly Long |feuds = |loveinterests = |pets = |first = Wild Wild West Coast, Part 1 |last = New Season, New Rules |dancerID = |dancetables = }} was a guest dancer for Candy Apple's Dance Center in the fifth season of Dance Moms as well as a guest at JC's Broadway Dance Academy for the fifth and sixth seasons. On Dance Moms *In Wild Wild West Coast, Part 1, she made an appearance on the bonus scene of the L.A. auditions. *In Abby's Trash, Cathy's Treasure, she joined the CADC's new team and performed in the group dance "Ethereal" which placed 3rd overall. * In Mackenzie's Time to Shine, she is in the group dance Stand Up, which places 1st and decisively beats the ALDC. Other information * Ashtin, Chloe Smith and Haley set up a YouTube channel. * Her role model as a dancer is Addison Moffett.https://youtu.be/gqxm86-RkJ4?t=4m30s * Many of the dancers from Club Dance are also affiliated with her home studio, BC Dance (The Ballet Conservatory of Dance Music & Art, Arizona.)https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=1555555694684344&id=1462787013961213 February 25 at 6:26am · Edited · The Ballet Conservatory of Dance Music & Art goes this weekend to the Youth America Grand Prix http://yagp.org/ in Denver, CO.http://yagp.org/?event=2015-yagp-denver-co-semi-final-winners * She has been a competitive dancer since age six.http://www.jrn.com/kgun9/news/Tucson-teen-chosen-for-Dance-Moms-296172461.html *In March of 2014, Ashtin said that Abby has always been nice to her, but can be "crazy" towards some others.http://www.jrn.com/kgun9/news/Tucson-teen-chosen-for-Dance-Moms-296172461.html in video * After Dance Moms won at the Kids' Choice Awards for Favorite Reality Show in March 2015, she addressed a congratulations message to Abby and the ALDC team on Instagram (as did Haley Huelsman and Chloe' Smith).https://instagram.com/p/00Mv6uFLy4/ Haley Huelsman https://instagram.com/p/00oDYdNEii/ Ashtin Roth https://instagram.com/p/00CSEGE95M/ Chloe' Smith * Like Chloe Smith and Tessa Wilkinson, Ashtin and her mom attended the grand opening of ALDC L.A. near the end of filming for Season 5, at the invitation of Abby. * Coming from Arizona, Jennifer and Ashtin disliked the cold weather they experienced in Ohio and Pittsburgh.https://youtu.be/F11MMZhnt_o?t=22s OnTheSpotInterviews June 2015 (2015) * In May 2015, her favorite song was "Uptown Funk."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkkCUuQstYQ May 2015, at opening of ALDC LA * Some of the first people she followed on Twitter were Cameron Dallas and Nash Grier.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkkCUuQstYQ May 2015, at opening of ALDC LA * When asked if she could have portray her in a movie, Ashtin's pick would be Zendaya.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkkCUuQstYQ May 2015, at opening of ALDC LA * Like the rest of her team on the show, she was sponsored on CADC by Activated Industry Performance Wear. Quotes Dances To see tables for 's dances and results, visit the ' /Dances' subpage. Gallery To view the image gallery for , 'click here'. External Links * * recently followed by Haley Huelsman (@HaleyHuelsman), 15Jan2015 * Ashtin, Chloe and Haley's channel "3 Strangers" * CADC team account for Season 5 * Mom Jennifer's Instagramhttp://websta.me/p/898750429150303601_198468828 (15Jan2015, http://websta.me/n/melhaleyzack)https://youtu.be/F11MMZhnt_o?t=5m13s * Mom Jennifer's Twitterhttps://youtu.be/F11MMZhnt_o?t=5m13s * Jennifer has unidentified Facebook, "Jennifer Roth" * News article/video on Ashtin and mom KGUN (Channel 9 Tucson), 12 March 2015 * Short video interview at the grand opening of ALDC L.A. (JJ Snyder) * Short video interview at the grand opening of ALDC LA. (Arambulo Live) References Category:Candy Apple's Dance Center Dancers Category:JC's Broadway Dance Academy Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Dancers Category:Females Category:Female Dancers Category:Birthdays in July Category:2000 births